voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Patti Teel
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Lurvanian |Status=Deceased |Born=June 4, 41 AE |Died=January 22, 94 AE |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Height=5'7" |Weight=130 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Special Agent |Years Active=64 - 94 AE |Family1=Barbara Teel (mother) |Political Party=Non-political |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} Patti "Batty" Teel was an Akarvian archer and long time leader of the Special Agents Network of Akarv, SANA, a group she was responsible for co-founding along with Graz Eldar, Tony Slaver, and Natalie Evans. She was killed in action in 94 AE at the hands of Tougur Vazen. Personal History Before joining SANA Patti spent most of her time refining her skills as a markswoman, earning a reputation as one of the finest shooters in the nation in 62 AE, a year after resettlement in New Voldrania. Her skill with a bow had drawn so much attention to her that President Graz Eldar himself approached her with the idea to form SANA. Together with the soldier Tony Slaver and the scholar Natalie Evans they formed SANA in 64 AE, and quickly recruited several other members. Slaver ultimately went on to be the groups field leader, a position challenged by no one within the organization itself. But when Slaver was not present on a mission then Patti would often take charge, primarily during the Midlands expeditions in the late 60s that she frequented. While SANA's mage Ulles Wolhol ultimately became the one most recognized for his role in the expeditions, Patti was one of the most consistently present Akarvian representatives in the region. After one of the Midlands expeditions Slaver went AWOL, and falsified evidence framed him as a Nether conspirator. It was eventually discovered that he was a member of the Cult of Inversion, and that the Slaver they had known had been deceased for some time. The Inversion ultimately took on his image, and it was never discovered whether or not this had occurred during or after his disappearance. Patti was immediately promoted following Slaver's removal from SANA, making her the de facto field leader of the organization. Like many members of SANA, Patti was a part of several "thrown together" operations once the Nether War began in 74 AE. She spent most of her time in smaller Akarvian cities helping to fight off invading Netheric forces. In 75 AE she was called back to Alred City, where Lao had taken the cities hospital hostage. Patti and other military forces remained within sight of Lao's forces, attempting to negotiate, while fellow SANA agents Ulles and Will Borst infiltrated the hospital and cleared it of hostiles. Once a signal was given Patti led the charge into the hospital, taking Lao and the rest of her allies into custody. For nearly two decades Patti and the rest of SANA saw a decrease in relevance; the Midlands expeditions had largely subsided and international isolationism left little need for a group of international agents. From time to time they would see action, primarily as secretive and specialized law enforcement. It wasn't until 94 AE, at the start of the Monitor Invasion, that Patti again saw real action. Like most of SANA, Patti had been taken captive inside the Citadel when the Invasion began, but was freed by a group of vigilantes that originated in Krolesk. She was present in the summit held beneath the Khan Mansion following the liberation, and helped the international team of combatants seize the Monitor's weapon. Shortly after taking the Monitor's weapon Natalie Evans utilized the Monitor's personal teleportation network to reach it herself, warning the friendly forces that the Monitor intended to forcibly retake it. Patti and a group of combatants took off in one of their commandeered ships to intercept the Monitor's, encountering it somewhere over Akarv. The group was able to move through the ship relatively unchallenged until they encountered Tougur Vazen, the Monitor's highest ranking agent. The ensuing battle was cut short by friendly forces firing upon the Monitor's ship, missing but causing it to crash into the ocean below. Unfortunately this came just after Vazen managed to stab Patti through the heart, killing her instantly. A monument was later built in the Citadel to honor Patti's sacrifice during the Monitor Invasion, and was given the nations highest military honor post-mortem. A year later SANA was disbanded with the intent of reformation, an effort to restructure and revitalize the organizations purpose, partly to honor Patti's past wishes. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased